A Broken Heart Never Stops Bleeding
by Demon Girl Lee
Summary: Recently Revised! Hiei and Kurama are madly in love. But when Hiei is raped and becomes pregnant with a bastard kit, how will he tell Kurama? New plot change! Please review and I will alter the fic to suit you! Flamers are welcome too, just tell me sumtin
1. Chapter 1, The Begining

My utmost thanks to Miroku aka Vince aka Izzy and so forth for helping me with the posting while I continue to experience computer problems.

A Broken Heart Never Stops Bleeding

Notice: Yaoi (Male X Male), Rated R for sexual content and Violence HieixKurama

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

Sob life is o cruel!!! So don't sue me. I'm forced to record every episode YYH because I can't buy the YYH DVD set. And my friend Dorsia has all of them so I am sometimes forced to beg her on all fours for her to lend them to me! ( )

This fic is yaoi. Don't like M/M couples don't read this. I do this because I don't have a life .

Kurama opened his eyes. It was Saturday around 7:30A.M.

"I don't need to get up right away." thought Kurama.

Outside, Hiei opened his eyes as the wind gently stirred the hair that rested on his face. He shifted his body weight from his left to his right side. He would give anything to be in Kurama's soft bed, but he didn't mind spending most of his nights in trees under the stars. He liked the stars. The soft, bright glow that emitted from them reminded him of the glow that Kurama has. He heard his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten in a while. But he put the pain aside. He licked the blood from his arm and started to think to himself. It has been fourteen months that he and Kurama were officially together. His mind wandered…

Flashback Starts

"Why did you ask to meet me here?" asked Kurama coyly.

"Kurama, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Hiei said softly.

"Well, what is it?" asked Kurama looking at Hiei with a blank expression.

Hiei stared into those emerald green eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. The soft pools seemed as if to welcome someone who had gone astray in a wasteland and had just found the jade oasis of green.

Kurama looked into Hiei's eyes. Kurama wondered what were behind those confused ruby eyes. Pain, certainly, but compassion?

The silence seemed to drag on forever.

"We have been working together for years now, right?" began Hiei.

"Yes, it's been quite a journey." answered Kurama smiling.

"Well you and I have gotten close, wouldn't you say." Hiei said.

"Of course, we're best friends and we're partners." said Kurama.

Hiei paused for a moment.

"No, I can't. This I cannot tell. I will not risk what I have worked so hard for." thought Hiei lowering his eyes in a somewhat mental defeat.

"Go on Hiei you can tell me anything." said Kurama leaning forward, putting a hand on Hiei' shoulder.

Kurama's head was now level to Hiei's. He stared into his eyes. Hiei breathed in Kurama's rose scent.

"I am so pitiful." thought Hiei, "Why am I having trouble with something so, so pathetic? I need to do this. I cannot bear to hold it in anymore. But I don't want to jeopardize my friendship with him. What will I do if he says no? I MUST do it now."

"What I mean to say is that, Kurama, I have these other feelings for you. It's past anything I ever felt before it is farther than friendship, it is love Kurama. I'm in love with you." Hiei said, as he stared directly into Kurama's shocked eyes.

Hiei shut his eyes tight, drew in a last breath, and nudged forward. His lips met a pair of soft ones. His heart skipped a beat. "What have I done?" he thought to himself. Hiei opened his eyes broadly. He saw Kurama's eyes, shot wide open, swelling up full of tears. Hiei pulled back.

"Oh, my god. Kurama, I'm sorry it is just that…" Hiei started, but was interrupted. Kurama wrapped his long arms around Hiei's neck and pushed his lips against Hiei's. His tongue pushed through his own lips and begged for entrance of Hiei's lips. Shocked, Hiei submitted to the pushing of the wet, soft tongue that persisted on invading the demon's mouth. Hiei's eye's watered a little. He tried to hold it back. "Damn, ningen emotions." thought Hiei. Reluctantly they both had to breathe as they broke the kiss. Hiei slowly put his fingers to his lips and stared into Kurama's eyes seeing nothing but love

"Hiei, you are crying?" asked Kurama smiling slightly.

"No. I just have something in my eye." said Hiei sarcastically.

"I love you." Kurama whispered into Hiei's ear as he kissed him once more.

Kurama lifted his arm to wipe his own tears away, but was stopped by Hiei. He pulled Kurama's hand down and moved closer. He stuck out his tongue and licked away the sweet tears from Kurama's baby soft face.

The two start kissing and making out right on the grass.

End of Flashback

"Hiei? Is that you?" asked Kurama, "Come over here."

"Hn." replied Hiei putting his tough exterior back on.

Hiei tried to climb down from the tree, but failed miserably. He fell all the way down.

"Hiei!" screamed Kurama.

Hiei tried to get up, putting a hand on the blood stained bark of the tree. Kurama leaped out of the window gracefully and ran to Hiei.

"Hiei, you are hurt! Why didn't you come in or call me?" yelled Kurama scared.

"I didn't want to bother you." said Hiei opening his eyes slightly.

"What would give you such an idea?" asked Kurama

"I don't know…" said Hiei closing his eyes.

"C'mon, I'll help you in." said Kurama aiding Hiei to his feet.

Once Hiei was to his feet, he quickly fell back down.

"Oh, Hiei! Are you ok?" asked Kurama trying to get him back up.

"I'm just peachy keen." said Hiei falling again.

"What's the matter? Why can't you stand?" asked Kurama curiously.

Hiei pulled up his pant leg and revealed a huge gash going across his knee and beyond to where his pants blocked the rest.

"What happened to you?" asked Kurama in a somewhat motherly tone.

"….I was attacked by a demon." said Hiei reluctantly.

"You? Really? Only one?" asked the surprised Kurama.

"Yeah, well it was a strong demon." said Hiei weakly.

"I understand, it's just that, I figured if any strong demons were here, Yuusuke would have picked up the trail of them.

"Well, he obviously forgot one." said Hiei annoyed slightly.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you are ok. I couldn't bear to loose you. No matter what the circumstances." said Kurama looking down, "… I don't think that you will be able to walk to my room."

"Then how do you suppose I make it to your room?" asked Hiei in a fake tone.

Kurama lifted Hiei in a bridal style. Hiei was embarrassed. He didn't like to be short, but Kurama never minded.

"Please, put me down, now fox." said Hiei timidly, "I am not a child."

"Sorry, I can't do that." said Kurama, "I know that you are not a child, but you will be ok. Trust me."

Hiei blushed. This was really embarrassing for Hiei, but being carried like that really kind of turned him on. He felt safe. Kurama carefully carried Hiei to his room. He opened the door with his foot. Kurama cautiously placed Hiei on his bed. Hiei absorbed the rose scent of Kurama's bed.

"I'll be right back." said Kurama leaving the room.

Hiei tried to sit up, but his waist was shot full of pain. He wished that he could tell Kurama the whole story about what happened the night before. Kurama quickly returned with a few herbs and a first aid kit. He wiped the blood and sweat from Hiei's face.

"Are you able to sit up?" asked Kurama.

"Not really." replied Hiei.

"Uh, are there any other wounds, besides your leg?" asked Kurama.

"Yes, there are a few." said Hiei looking down.

"Well, show me them." said Kurama concerned.

Hiei took off the dark blue jacket and his black shirt revealing a gash in his left arm and his mating mark from Kurama. Kurama remembered the night that they first mated each other. They were both dominate in their sex life, but Kurama knew how to bend, but not break, so he was the one who was mounted. Hiei got to play the dominate roll that time, but now he prefers submissive roll. He came out of his daze and inspected the gash.

Kurama tried to inspect the wounds but there was too much blood there to see anything. Kurama sat up and started to take off Hiei's pants by undoing the three belts that were tied tightly around his waist. Hiei grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiei blushing profusely, "This really is not the right time for that."

"No, I need to see the entire wound." said Kurama now realizing that Hiei doesn't wear underwear beneath his pants.

When he pulled the black material that was sticking to the dried blood, Kurama saw Hiei's bruised and battered hips and pelvis. Kurama gasped.

"Hiei, what...what happened to you?" said Kurama examining the scratches and cuts going long Hiei's thighs and legs.

Hiei's eyes began to well a little.

"I told you, I was attacked." said Hiei looking in the opposite direction, trying to forget the fact that he is sitting bare ass in front of Kurama, on his bed.

"Who could have done this to you? Why didn't you come earlier?" said Kurama looking into Hiei watering eyes

Hiei held back the tears from his already red face.

"I… I though that you would see that I was weak." said Hiei turning his head.

Kurama reached up and turned his lover's head back facing him.

"Hiei, I would love you no matter what. You know that. I don't care if you are as weak as an average human or the strongest demon alive. Any injury or wound can be healed. You just need to find the right treatment." said Kurama pulling Hiei into a passionate, but quick kiss.

"C'mon. You need a bath." said Kurama pulling Hiei up.

"You are very funny fox, but seriously." said Hiei pulling himself back down.

"I am very serious." said Kurama trying to pull Hiei back up.

"Not a chance in hell." said Hiei getting his pants back on.

"What is the matter with you?" asked Kurama stopping Hiei.

"I don't like taking stupid ningen baths. " replied Hiei tying his second belt.

"Hiei, you are in no condition to leave." said Kurama grabbing both of Hiei's arms.

Hiei knew for a fact that the once the water hit that his wounds they would burn like hell, especially the one between his...

"Fox, don't you tell me what to do." scowled Hiei pulling Kurama's arms away from him.

"I am not telling you what to do, I am telling you what you need done." replied Kurama scooping Hiei bridal style off the bed.

"Kurama, I demand you to put me down, now." said Hiei trying his best to stay calm.

"Not until I know that you are ok." said Kurama tightening his grip around Hiei's body. He knew better then to push or force Hiei, but his life was at risk. He knew that Hiei had lost a lot of blood and that he was weaker.

Hiei pushed away from Kurama. He twisted and wiggled around, trying to free himself from the fox.

"Damn it, Kurama! Put me the fuck down!" screamed Hiei

Kurama didn't respond. Instead, he carried Hiei out of the room and into the hallway.

"I should not have come; this was a mistake to see _you_." cursed Hiei.

"What." asked Kurama softly looking into the eyes of the man he loved with disbelief.

"I know you heard me damn well, so why are you asking?"

"Because," winced Kurama at Hiei's dark tone, "I would like to think that my loved ones love me back."

Hiei just replied with a "hn.", but not a "whatever" hn, but instead a more unresponsive one.

Kurama felt like his world collapsed. He calmly lead Hiei back to his bedroom and sat him on the bed.

"If what I feel for you is being wasted on someone who doesn't understand love, then go ahead and leave if this was such a mistake." said the fox in a numb tone as he left the room and went downstairs.

For the first time, Hiei saw the scratches that were on the fox's arms. He questioned where they came from and then looked down to see the patterns of his arms matched the pattern of his claws. In disbelief, he tasted them and realized that he had done that to his fox.

With a dearth of strength, Hiei managed to barely crawl to the stairs. A few falls had him bleeding again. There he clung to the rail for support and made it half way down, where he saw his fox on the couch, with his face in his hands.

The tears slid off Kurama's face and into his lap. Hiei seen this and regretted what he had done to his koi. Kurama wiped his face and stood up. Hiei was pretty dumbfounded at this point. Kurama saw Hiei and walked up the stairs, grabbed Hiei's arms, and picked him up again. Hiei didn't say anything and didn't move. He carried him into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. Hiei turned his face to look at the bleeding fox.

"I'm not gonna be the one who lets you get killed. Don't get up again, unless you plan to leave!"

"Kurama, I'm…" Hiei was cut off

"Just forget it!" said Kurama not bothering to look at the heart broken demon as he left.

Thank you whoever reviewed or not.

My utmost thanks to Miroku aka Vince aka Izzy and so forth for helping me with the posting while I continue to experience computer problems.


	2. Chapter 2, The Fight

My utmost thanks to Miroku aka Vince aka Izzy and so forth for helping me with the posting while I continue to experience computer problems.

A Broken Heart Never Stops Bleeding

Notice: Yaoi (Male X Male), Rated R for sexual content and Violence HieixKurama

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

Sob life is o cruel!!! So don't sue me. I'm forced to record every episode YYH because I can't buy the YYH DVD set. And my friend Dorsia has all of them so I am sometimes forced to beg her on all fours for her to lend them to me! ( )

This fic is yaoi. Don't like M/M couples don't read this. I do this because I don't have a life .

Now where did I leave you off at? Oh yeah, well, I'll just get to the fic.

"Just forget it!" said Kurama not bothering to look at the heart broken demon as he walked away.

Hiei didn't say anything. He had no words that would help. He knew that he really hurt Kurama, physically and emotionally. He watched as Kurama once again left him by his lonesome. Hiei shifted his body weight and cried out when he hit a sore spot. His hind hurt so much that it was painfully to lay on it, but he couldn't move without it ringing with pain. He really regretted denying the help of someone when he realized how much he needed it now.

Kurama pulled open a few closet doors and gathered some medic kits along with some herbs and plants form the back when he heard some loud thumps coming from upstairs. He worried that Hiei had gone and done something stupid to prove him wrong or show that he was okay. With some extra speed, Kurama ran up the stairs and burst into his bedroom. No Hiei. He looked at the blood stained impression on his bed cover and realized that Hiei had lost a lot more blood then originally expected. The clatter of the widow banging freely against the pain caused the Fox to feel a sinking in his heart. Hiei left. He shooed his koi away, when he needed him most. He stuck he head out the window and screamed Hiei's name aloud. Suddenly, he heard another thud. He walked out of room and heard almost a whimpering sound, like that of a wounded animal. Slowly he opened the bathroom door. To his surprise, there was Hiei on the ground, back end up, trying so hard to push himself back up. When he was too tired to try again, he just slid on his side in a ball and continued to whimper to himself in defeat. He watched Kurama as he stepped around his body and stood near the tub. He pulled the curtain aside. He turned the handle so that water started to fill the tub. He adjusted the temperature so that it was warm. He then turned to blood covered Hiei. He was looking down. Kurama stood in front of Hiei. Hiei looked up into Kurama's cold, hurt eyes.

Hiei turned his gaze away from Kurama and said in between gasps, "I was… just…. trying to…"

"I know.' replied the fox.

Kurama leaned over and slid his hands under Hiei's arms and with little trouble; he was able to pull up the demon to where his feet barely touched the ground. He then sat him on the toilet with the lid down and shuttered when he watched Hiei cry out and wince. Kurama noted this and again picked Hiei up by the armpits. "No, please not again." Hiei cried in a begging murmur. "Don't worry." replied the fox and this time slid him in front of himself. Kurama sat on the toilet first and then gently lowered Hiei onto his soft flesh at an angle where his hind had little to no pressure on it. He let out a breath of relief. Hiei felt a hand slide to his lower stomach and didn't fight back as Kurama reluctantly undid his buckles expecting a protest for the demon. The fox gently wrapped his arms around the little thing and pulled him close. Hiei complied and clutched at the fox's shirt and hair as he embraced his lover. Hiei whimpered into Kurama and Kurama in turn rubbed the demon's back. Soon, Kurama stirred the demon away from clinging to him. Sniffling, Hiei complied as Kurama removed his pants, leaving him with nothing on. Hiei grasped frantically at Kurama when he lost his balance and felt he was about to fall.

"It's ok, I have you." whispered Kurama.

Kurama untied the bandana that covered Hiei's Jagan eye and pulled himself out from underneath the demon as Hiei hissed a bit. Kurama ignored the blood that dripped freely from his own arms now. Hiei saw this and his head hung low. With a free hand, Kurama added a few herbs and plants to the water that turned it to a foggy color. He was about to turn when he heard a soft clink from behind him. He looked at Hiei. Lying on the floor was a tiny red tear gem. Kurama picked it up and examined it. To his surprise, it was Hiei's. He put it down and looked at the motionless demon. He leaned over and wrapped his long arms around the fire demon. Hiei looked up taken back by Kurama's gentleness. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's abdomen. Kurama rubbed Hiei's soft warm back again.

"Kurama, I am sorry for hurting you." whispered Hiei to Kurama.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that you were being forced to do something." started Kurama, "It's just that I am worried for you, all the time. And I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I love you, fox." said Hiei leaning in kissing Kurama's neck.

"I love you too my little koi." replied Kurama kissing Hiei on the lips.

When they broke their kiss, Kurama looked at Hiei.

"Are you ready?" asked Kurama

Hiei nodded. Kurama picked up Hiei and brought him to the tub. He carefully laid him in the warm water. As the water came in contact with the open wounds it began to bubble and fizz. He shut his eyes tight and bit his lip.

When Kurama saw the blood drip from Hiei's lip he held the demon's hand. "I know it is painful, Hiei. You can scream if you need to."

And he did. He squeezed the living daylights out of Kurama's hand. He tried to fight it back, but in the end he screamed at the top of his lungs. He screamed, but refused to cry anymore. The water was eating at the dead and infected flesh. When the water calmed, Hiei stopped screaming. He loosened his grip on Kurama's hand and started panting like crazy. Hiei was tired now. His energy was at an all time low. He opened his eyes and looked up and saw Kurama crying.

"Kurama, what's wrong?" asked Hiei scarcely breathing

"I can't bear to see you in this pain." said Kurama brushing away the wet hair sticking to Hiei's forehead.

"It's wasn't your fault. I should have been more careful." said Hiei, putting his hand on Kurama's face.

"No! I should have been there to protect you." said Kurama putting his hand up on top of Hiei's

"I don't need to be protected." said Hiei firmly

"What I meant to say was that I should have been there to have helped you." said Kurama grabbing the washcloth and putting soap on it.

He began to wash Hiei's legs. When he washed over the wound on his leg, Hiei winced.

"Sorry." Kurama whispered.

"You don't have to do this." said Hiei, "I am very capable.

"I know you are, but I like helping you." said Kurama moving up

Hiei's face was completely red now as Kurama washed his 'parts'. Kurama enjoyed seeing Hiei's reaction. He was turned on by doing it too, he admitted to himself. When Kurama was washing Hiei's back, He heard Hiei sneeze. He stopped and turned to look at Hiei. Hiei's face was completely covered in bubbles. Kurama couldn't help but laugh.

"Nani?" asked Hiei turning his head to the side making him look even more adorable.

Kurama busted out laughing. Hiei frowned.

"What?" whined Hiei

Kurama contained his laughter and continued to wash the fire demon's back. When he was done, he reached up and grabbed a blue bottle. Hiei eyed him.

"Here." said Kurama holding out the opened bottle.

"What is it?" asked Hiei holding his hands out

"Shampoo." replied Kurama as he squirted some into Hiei's hands.

Hiei sniffed the gel like substance. Kurama pushed Hiei's hands together and the shampoo turned a little foamy. He then pulled Hiei's hands to his head and made a scrubbing motion. Hiei continued the motion after Kurama stopped. He worked it into a rich lather. Soon Hiei's head was completely submerged in bubbles. Kurama could barely contain himself. Hiei frowned again.

"Stop it." said Hiei splashing the fox.

"Alright." smiled Kurama as he started to thoroughly rinse the bubble-covered demon.

Kurama helped Hiei stand up in the tub. He offered to carry him, but Hiei declined.

"I can do it." Hiei said holding on the wall for dear life.

Kurama handed him a white fluffy towel and Hiei wrapped it loosely around his waist. Hiei began to slowly limp to Kurama's room, while Kurama picked up the blood stained clothes. He was almost finished when he seen the Hiroseki stone on the counter. He picked it up and smiled. Although he smiled on the outside, he felt so bad on the inside. He knew how many emotions were bottled up in that little gem and how much pain that is caused Hiei to shed just one of them. He put the gem in his pocket and left to put the clothes in the hamper to be washed and repaired.

"Hey, Kurama?" called out Hiei from the room down the hall.

"Yes, Hiei. I'm coming." replied Kurama walking through the door.

"It won't stop bleeding. Even when I raise my energy, it just keeps going." said Hiei with his hand to his face covered in blood.

"Your energy is low, keep in mind. Not to mention that cut is also deep." said Kurama getting the first aid kit.

He kneeled in front of the bed and opened the kit in his lap.

"Here." said Kurama wiping Hiei's hand and then gently his cheek.

Kurama cleaned out the rest of the wound and applied a mixture of Makkai herbs, before covering it with a white bandage.

"You might want to lie down for the rest." suggested Kurama.

Hiei did so. Kurama carefully took care of all the cuts and wounds on Hiei. When it came to his legs, Kurama again applied the mixture, but this time he had to push the herbs into the wound. Hiei shut his eyes and tried to keep his breathing steady. When Kurama was finished, he wrapped Hiei's leg tightly in gauze and then in a slightly thicker material. When he was finished he lightly kissed the leg and smiled as he watched Hiei blush beet red.

"All better." said Kurama then kissing Hiei's forehead.

"Thank you fox." said Hiei straining to get up and hug Kurama.

"I just want to make sure that you are ok, my itoshii." said Kurama, "Now you need to rest. (Itoshii means beloved)

"I can't stay here." said Hiei.

"Yes, you can, and you will." said Kurama sternly.

"But…" started Hiei.

"No buts. You are welcome here any time that you like." said Kurama standing up, You know what? I like the sound of that. Why don't you move in with me?"

"Did you plan this, fox?" asked Hiei with a suspicious look on his face.

"No, I was just thinking that, well, we are mates so why not?" said Kurama turning around.

He went into his closet and brought out some extra blankets and pillows. He put the stuff on the bed. Kurama cleaned up the bandages and the blood stained towels and sheets.

(Remember, Hiei is still butt ass naked.) Hiei blushed. This was really, really embarrassing for him.

Kurama set a bed on the floor and made Hiei get into his bed. It took Hiei a minute to absorb the rose scent from Kurama's bed. Oh, how he loved that smell. It would never get old to him. Kurama got a pair of pajama bottoms. And he changed into them, and threw his blood covered clothes into the hamper. He couldn't help, but smile when he noticed that Hiei's eyes were watching his the whole time. Hiei blushed and smiled when he realized the Kurama knew what he was doing.

"Oh, I have a surprise! I'll be back in a second, don't move." said Kurama running out of the room.

Hiei obeyed and didn't move. Kurama came back with two bowls in his hands.

"Guess what I have." said Kurama smiling.

"Uh, no sense?" said Hiei sarcastically.

"No, ice cream." said Kurama

"Sweet snow?!" asked Hiei like a 4 year old.

"Yup, your favorite flavor too, strawberry!" yelled Kurama.

I myself like coffee flavored ice cream or Oreo, or cookie dough, or...

"Gods, fox, you're the best." said Hiei trying to sit up.

"No, stay down. I'll help you." said Kurama sitting on the bed side, feeding Hiei the 'sweet snow.'

Hiei ended up eating Kurama's ice cream too. When they were finished, Kurama brought the two bowls down stairs. When he returned he saw Hiei sitting on the window sill.

"You should be in bed." said Kurama

"I'm fine now, really." said Hiei staring at the darkening sky.

Kurama came from behind and hugged his lover. Hiei turned to Kurama with a serious look.

"Kurama, can I ask you something?" asked Hiei looking into his green eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Kurama, "Do you wounds hurt, I could go get some aspirin…"

"It's not that, it's… it's just I need to know that what we have is real." said Hiei

"What do you mean real?" asked Kurama

"What I mean is that you are not playing with me. I can't let my affections for you be a game." Hiei said, "I want to give you my heart, but... I, well, you have no idea what I have been through in my life. I don't think that I could live through another blow to my heart, ok."

"Hiei, I promise you that I love you more then I have ever loved anything or anyone else before." Kurama said, "Feel safe that your heart is in good hands with me."

"Fine then I give myself to you 100. And if you give me a month, at least, then if you didn't mind, I guess that I could move in." said Hiei reaching up and giving Kurama a loving kiss.

"I love you sooo much Hiei, but you need to rest." said Kurama taking Hiei to his bed.

"I cannot take your bed. It's your house, not mine." said Hiei

"Yes, but you are my mate, so I insist." said Kurama

Kurama lifted Hiei and laid him in his bed. He tucked him in and set up a bed on the floor for himself. He sighed and started to drift asleep.

"Uh, Kurama?" Hiei said in an almost whinny tone.

"Yes Hiei?" replied Kurama turning to face Hiei.

"Could you come here for a moment?" pleaded Hiei

"Yes, of course." said Kurama getting up.

He came closer to the bed and looked down at his sleepy Hiei. Hiei innocently tugged at Kurama's side locks.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." said Hiei in a childish tone.

"You aren't alone I'm right here, on the floor, next to you." said Kurama snuggling to Hiei's hand.

"No. I want to be with you." said Hiei gently tugging on his side locks again.

"Alright." said Kurama getting underneath the thick blue sheets.

Hiei cuddled closer to Kurama's soft, warm, muscular body.

"I love you, Kurama." whispered Hiei.

"I love you too." replied Kurama.

Hiei closed his eyes and drifted away.

So, how was it? Be honest. I mean it can't be as bad as you think. Flamers are more then welcome, just talk to me. You can find out what happens next when you review and I'll post more chapters up. And if you don't, I'll send Hiei to slay you (Hiei smiles)


	3. Chapter 3, The Rape

Sorry, but I'm sick and I have no more time to post stuffs up, so I'll leave you with this and another chapter. But don't worry, I'll add more when I get over my cold. cough sniff!

My utmost thanks to Miroku aka Vince aka Izzy and so forth for helping me with the posting while I continue to experience computer problems.

A Broken Heart Never Stops Bleeding

Notice: Yaoi (Male X Male), Rated R for sexual content and Violence HieixKurama

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

Sob life is o cruel!!! So don't sue me. I'm forced to record every episode YYH because I can't buy the YYH DVD set. And my friend Dorsia has all of them so I am sometimes forced to beg her on all fours for her to lend them to me! ( )

This fic is yaoi. Don't like M/M couples don't read this. I do this because I don't have a life .

Hiei closed his eyes and drifted away.

Hiei began to re-enact the previous nights over in his mind.

He was running down the dark alley. It was about midnight. The figure was closing in on him. Hiei was now at full speed, but the figure had no trouble catching up to him.

"What's the matter Hiei?" asked the snickering voice.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" asked Hiei turning around, but continuing running.

"What, you don't recognize me? Awww, you really hurt my feelings." said the voice sarcastically.

Hiei turned and tried to run faster. He soon learned that the alley had a dead end. He looked at the shadow as it approached. He could barely see any of it with his eyes. He put his hand to his forehead and tore the white headband away. But before he could notice, the shadow had him pined to the brick wall with his left hand pulling away Hiei's sword and his right hand, holding Hiei's third eye shut. His body was putting pressure on Hiei's body. Hiei clawed at the grimy red brick wall.

"Get the fuck off of me before I burn you to smithereens!" shouted Hiei

"C'mon, you are telling me that you are not enjoying this?" asked the shadow.

"No, you mindless bastard!" screamed Hiei wiggling around trying to free himself.

"I guess that I have to make it more enjoyable Hiei." said the voice.

Hiei strained to open his eyes. His eyes shot open, but his third one was still being pinched shut. His eyes met a pair of bright golden ones.

"Who are you?" asked Hiei. He tried to stay calm and keep his cool, but the words came out ringing of fear.

"Oh, come now Hiei. You honestly don't know who I am?" asked the gold eyes.

"No, I do not." said Hiei getting sick of this guessing game.

"Believe me, Hiei I am closer than you think." said the voice.

The shadow pulled Hiei to the ground and held him down using his body weight. He started to undo the three buckles that Hiei wears.

"Why the hell do you have so many?" asked the voce finally getting them undone.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!!" screamed Hiei holding back tears.

This was not the first time that something like this happened. When he was younger, around five, he was raped by the leader of a gang of demons that the young Hiei used to live with. Hiei was so confused. When he was six, realizing what had happened to him, he killed the leader and most of the gang. He spared only three. Hiei started to panic. He began to kick and scream like crazy.

"Let me go!" screamed Hiei on the brink of tears.

"In good time, Hiei." said the shadow, "But until then, let's have some fun."

"I don't want to be apart of your sick game!" screamed Hiei.

"Oh, well, you don't have a choice." smiled the half-shadowed face.

The shadow already had undressed Hiei and threw his clothes aside. He was now occupied on taking of his white robe. Hiei just laid there.

"What's the point of struggling? He is obviously stronger. I need to find a weakness." thought Hiei, "I refuse to let this happen to me again."

The shadow caressed Hiei's face with his soft hands. He dug his claw into Hiei's pale, right cheek. Hiei didn't flinch, but his cheek started to bleed everywhere. His anger was building up. He stopped the kicking and screaming.

"Ah, I see that you are now willing to cooperate." grinned the shadow.

Hiei uncrossed his legs and shot his left knee into the shadow's nuts.

Me OW!The shadow paused. Hiei could tell that the demon was in pain, but not too much.

"Oh, you wanna play rough." said the demon

The shadow sliced up Hiei's leg. Hiei cried out in pain. That one hit the main nerve, so now a burning sensation blasted through his leg and through his pelvis. This time Hiei did wince. Hiei tried to push the demon off of him and sit up but the now naked shadow pushed his pelvis against Hiei's. Hiei felt the heat exude from the demon's erect groin.

"Try not to scream." smiled the demon as he fingered Hiei's entrance.

Hiei wished that someone would save him.

"Kurama, please. Where are you?" thought Hiei. Hiei began to kick and scream once more. He clawed at his back and pulled his hair. Hiei pulled his hand back. He examined the silver hair and his blood-stained claws.

"I don't like it when my lovers fight against me." said the now irritated demon.

"Well, I don't like it when strange demons come and fuck me in the middle of no where!" screamed Hiei trying to regain his ''bad guy'' attitude.

"Oh, really? I'll change your mind!" screamed the demon penetrating into Hiei entrance.

Hiei screamed out in pain as he lifted his head and his back arched out. The tears dripped from his face. They crystallized and landed with a soft clink on the pavement. The demon pumped Hiei. With each thrust the pain increased, but Hiei began to feel some tiny spark of pleasure shoot in also. No. He didn't want to feel this. He would rather suffer the pain then know that it was possible for him to enjoy this. He wished that it would stop. Hiei was no longer a virgin thanks to his first time with Kurama. But, Kurama was never rough with him. You would think that Hiei would enjoy rough things, but in fact Kurama's gentleness is what turns Hiei on. The demon grabbed Hiei's hips and dug his claws into them as he pumped harder. Faster. HARDER! The shadow went in a little. And then more. And then more. And then more. It was as if he was trying to tease Hiei. He pulled out and then shoved his entire shaft into Hiei at once. Hiei's eyes burst open. All three of them. He screamed at the top of his lungs just as the demon climaxed in him. Hiei began to pant. He was physically and mentally exhausted. He just wanted to die, right in the alley. alone.

"Shut up. Stop your screaming." said the demon dragging his claws through Hiei's legs.

Hiei bit his lip. His lips dripped the blood. His legs began to shoot blood out like a spring. The demon pulled himself out.

"That was fun, but the sun is beginning to rise and I need to go. I have to attend to something." said the demon putting his clothes back on.

"I look forward to our next meeting." said the demon right before he flashed off.

Hiei just lay there, naked. He wanted to get up, but had neither the will nor the energy. He crawled into the fetal position in the corner of the dead end. He just slept there, in his own blood, hoping to rot into nothingness.

"Kurama… forgive me." he said before he passed out. He slept for hours. When he awoke the sun was setting. His eyes were watering before they were even open. He was crying while he slept. He opened his eyes to see a shadow in front of him. His vision was blurry. Seeing the shadow, he cringed deeper into the corner. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He covered his face with his arms and cried even louder. He could barely survive having endured the pain from that previous night and he would have killed himself rather then do it again. He shuddered of the idea. He strained to open his eyes completely. It…it… it was Yusuke.

"Why is Yusuke here? To mock and ridicule me? Why am I crying? I am so pathetic." thought Hiei.

He felt him wiping the bloody hair from his face. He looked him in the eye, turned, and started to cry again.

"It's ok. Calm down. I know what happened. You don't need to worry. You don't need to tell me." said Yusuke trying to sooth Hiei.

"Leave me alone." whimpered Hiei.

Yusuke helped Hiei to sit up. He was still crying. Yusuke kneeled next to Hiei. He pulled Hiei's head to chest and let him cry. Hiei wrapped his arms around Yusuke and cried his eyes out. Yusuke rubbed Hiei's bare back. When Hiei finally stopped, (27 min. later) he remembered that he was naked, he tried to cover himself.

"Are you alright?" asked Yusuke "Is there something that I can do?"

"Please, don't tell Kurama. I beg you detective." said Hiei on the verge of tears

"I won't tell anyone." said Yusuke trying his best to comfort the fire apparition "Are you able to stand?"

"Yes." said Hiei trying to get up but falling down instead.

"Here." said Yusuke gripping Hiei's abdomen and lifting him up

"Thank you." said Hiei leaning on Yusuke for support and blushing when he looked down to see his bare body.

The wind blew. It was already fall and it was getting colder. Hiei shivered.

"Wait, let me help you." said Yusuke putting his dark blue jacket around Hiei's cold body.

He then picked up Hiei's scattered clothes and helped Hiei to put them on. Hiei was embarrassed, but he knew that he needed the help. Yusuke knew that Hiei's power was completely drained.

"C'mon. I'll take you to the Koenma's so that you can get healed, or at least get your wounds properly bandaged." said Yusuke.

"No. I'll be fine." replied Hiei standing on his own.

"You need to be taken care of." said Yusuke turning Hiei's head so that his eyes looked into his own, "You need treatment.

"I'll go to Kurama's." said Hiei looking down, "I need to tell him anyway."

"You are going to tell him?" asked Yusuke surprised.

"Sooner or later, he will find out. He is not dumb." answered Hiei

Yusuke helped Hiei to Kurama's house. They were just outside his bedroom window.

"Here, your jacket." said Hiei starting to take it off.

"No, you keep it." said Yusuke, "If you need anything, you know where to find me.

"Thank you, detective." whispered Hiei hoping that Yusuke would not hear.

"Sure. Any time" said the smiling ningen as he walked into the distance.

Hiei cursed under his breath.

He decides to wait. He doesn't feel ready yet to tell Kurama about what happened.

Hiei was already mated to Kurama. He pulled his shirt down and looked at his shoulder. There along the muscle was a set of fang marks. Kurama's mating marks.

You see when demons bond or mate it's for life. There is no turning back, once you get marked. If a demon finds another demon he wants to spend the rest of his life with he offers the demon his neck. The two demons will bite each other. The bite will be deep enough to leave a mark, signaling to others that they are taken. The two demons will also exchange blood through these bites, binding their two souls together for the rest of their lives and beyond. If two demons mate they usually already have a deep shared bond. There can be no mating without both demons' consent. After they mate, they are strictly monogamous. The two demons cannot touch another, other then their mate, in any kind of sexual way. Not even a kiss on the cheek is acceptable and in some cases not even the touching of hands. It is all according to how possessive the two demons are. Neither of the mated demons would ever take on another lover. They would not have to; they got everything they had ever wanted in the one they mated with. If a demon does take on another lover after it is mated, it is betrayal of the worse kind. The demon's mate would then kill said demon and the lover for this betrayal. They do not part once they are mated no matter what happens or what comes up. They would over come what ever it is together thus making their bond stronger. If one of the demons dies for any reason, the other will usually kill itself. The pull to be with one's mate is just that strong. They would follow each other even in death. This is all true unless the demon betrayed it's mate in which case what I said earlier would hold true.

Hiei climbed the tree with much difficulty. When he got there he felt, uneasy. He knew that it was wrong to lie and hide something from Kurama, but if he told that he betrayed him, Kurama had the right to kill him or worse, banish him. He shuttered at the thought. He contemplated his options for the rest of the night and got no sleep with the issue fresh on his mind.

Any comments, feel free to add or ask me to change stuffs,

Bye,

-Jessie Lee


	4. Chapter 4, The Sickness

Sorry if it's short but I am tired, sick and I have work so Please bear with me.

My utmost thanks to Miroku aka Vince aka Izzy and so forth for helping me with the posting while I continue to experience computer problems.

A Broken Heart Never Stops Bleeding

Notice: Yaoi (Male X Male), Rated R for sexual content and Violence HieixKurama

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

Sob life is o cruel!!! So don't sue me. I'm forced to record every episode YYH because I can't buy the YYH DVD set. And my friend Dorsia has all of them so I am sometimes forced to beg her on all fours for her to lend them to me! ( )

This fic is yaoi. Don't like M/M couples don't read this. I do this because I don't have a life .

The sun shone brightly through Kurama's window. Hiei stirred in the rose scented bed. His arms searched the bed for Kurama with his eyes closed. His eyes sprang open when he found no Kurama. He sat up and squinted with pain. He was still sore from that night, but he was beginning to heal. Mentally and physically. He looked around. No Kurama though. He started to get out of bed, when he found a small piece of paper. He opened it and read it in his mind.

I love you my ittoshi. Come downstairs for breakfast.

-Kurama

Hiei smiled. Kurama was so romantic. It was silly, but Hiei enjoyed it. When he stood up, he realized that he only had his bandages on. He remembers the previous night and the argument that he had with the fox. He was still guilty about it. It was his fault for being so immature. He returned to reality. He walked to the bathroom and saw a set of folded clothes on the counter. Hiei sighed a sigh of relief. It would have been embarrassing for him to have gone down stairs in the nude. Hiei's smile faded when he looked in the mirror. He looked extremely pale. His attention was then shifted to the bandage on his left cheek. He pulled off the blood stained bandage. He was surprised to see the deep scar in his flesh. He thought that it would have healed by now. His other wounds were already more then half way healed. He touched the scar and winced as a surprising amount of pain shot through the wound. A drop of blood dripped down his face. He wiped the blood and licked his finger. Hiei always enjoyed the taste of blood, but he never liked the taste of his own. It tasted tainted and dirty. He washed his face and put on the clothes that were set out for him. They were black pants with a red sweater. The sleeves were a little long but it was better then nothing. He ran his fingers through his hair. He never really cared about his hair, but he had seen Kurama do it a thousand times and it always looked neat and in place. He found a few knots but nothing that he couldn't undo by pulling on like crazy. He walked through the hallway. When he reached the stairs, he tried to prepare himself for what was about to come. He took a deep breath and looked down and suddenly, like a blow to the stomach, the wind was knocked out of him as his stomach churned. He became dizzy and swayed a little. Hiei closed his eyes and shook his head. He wasn't feeling very well this morning. He thought about what to say when he saw Kurama as he walked down the stairs with a firm grip on the railing. He walked into the Kitchen where he saw the fox cooking scrambled eggs. Kurama did not notice Hiei come in either. Hiei froze. He contemplated whether he should stay and face the fox or disappear like he was used to. Hiei sat on the counter behind Kurama and watched him as he worked the eggs while they cooked in the pan. Kurama turned the stove off. When he turned around he nearly dropped the pan.

"Oh, Hiei! You are awake." said the startled fox.

"Morning." replied the fire demon without letting his eyes meet the Kitsune's.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Kurama putting the pan down.

"Not at you." mumbled Hiei

"Then at who?" asked Kurama wrapping his arms around the front of Hiei.

This action surprised Hiei. He thought for sure that Kurama would still have a grudge at him for being so cruel.

"Myself." said Hiei hugging back.

"You shouldn't be. It was my fault for pushing you when you were uncertain." said Kurama looking into his koi's eyes.

Before Hiei could respond, Kurama pushed his lips through Hiei's tough exterior and onto his lips. Hiei blushed. This too was an action that Hiei did not predict. When they broke for air, Kurama asked Hiei if he was hungry. Hiei was actually not in the mood for eating, but he knew that Kurama worked hard so he nodded his head. Kurama plated the food on the table. DING! It was the timer on the oven. Kurama went to go check on the muffins that he had put in earlier. He knew that chocolate chip were Hiei's favorite in the morning.

"Hiei, could you please get the orange juice out from the fridge?" asked the fox bent over, head first in the oven.

"uh huh." replied Hiei walking to the refrigerator.

He opened the door and reached for the juice when he saw some left over fish. Hiei's stomach did a cartwheel as Hiei went dashing thought the kitchen window. Kurama followed him wondering what could have been the problem. When he caught up with the demon, he was kneeling on the ground puking all over. Kurama was amazed. He had no idea that Hiei could vomit. He ran to Hiei's side and held his hair out of the way and rubbed Hiei's back. When Hiei was finally done, he sat back and spit one more time to get the disgusting flavor out of his mouth.

"Hiei are you alright?" asked the concerned fox putting his hand to Hiei's forehead.

"Hn." replied Hiei wiping his mouth.

Hm... Is Hiei really sick, or maybe it's more... you'll have to wait.

-Jessie Lee


	5. Chapter 5, The Mistakes Pt 1

My utmost thanks to Miroku aka Vince aka Izzy and so forth for helping me with the posting while I continue to experience computer problems.

A Broken Heart Never Stops Bleeding

Notice: Yaoi (Male X Male), Rated R for sexual content and Violence HieixKurama

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

Sob life is o cruel!!! So don't sue me. I'm forced to record every episode YYH because I can't buy the YYH DVD set. And my friend Dorsia has all of them so I am sometimes forced to beg her on all fours for her to lend them to me! ( )

This fic is yaoi. Don't like M/M couples don't read this. I do this because I don't have a life .

Due to a recent review I have decided that Rikku is right. Snow isn't red, so if can recall, then you must know that the ice cream Hiei ate is now changed to vanilla instead of strawberry. Thanks for pointing that out Rikku. Many Thanks!

Yay, I have more to add!!! I have contemplated about in which direction the story should go, so any comments or ideas, feel free to review and / or E-mail me.

Hiei walked in through the front door and plopped himself on Kurama's couch. Kurama walked to the kitchen and started to put away the un-eaten food. He assumed that Hiei wasn't hungry anymore. Hiei, in the other room, flipped on a violent movie.

"Hn, stupid ningens, why do they run? They are going to be killed anyway." Smirked Hiei at the screen.

Kurama walked in and sat next to the demon. Hiei sat up straight. Kurama noticed this and slipped his arm around Hiei and pulled close. Hiei blushed a little.

"You can get close. We are mates, are we not?" smiled Kurama

"Well, you have only bitten me twice, so you need to do it one more time, or it'll heal," answered Hiei trying to sit back up.

"I could do that now if you would like." Spoke Kurama softly, pulling down the collar of Hiei's sweater.

"Not now fox."

Hiei wandered why Kurama was so aggressive towards him today, he was usually more laid back. On the other hand, Kurama wandered why Hiei was so touchy-touchy today.

"Sigh."

Hiei pulled Kurama's arm away. Kurama was shocked. Hiei never refused him a little gentleness between them. Kurama sat up.

With his back turned to Hiei, Kurama said, "I'm going to go clean upstairs, if you need me just call."

The fox walked to the stairs and put his hand on the railing…

"Fox!"

"Yes Hiei?" asked Kurama in a soft tone trying not to let his disappointment show.

"Come here."

Kurama walked back over to Hiei.

"What's wrong?"

Without saying anything, Hiei pulled Kurama onto the couch.

"I didn't say you could leave," growled Hiei.

Kurama didn't know what to say against Hiei's sudden anger.

"Do you always leave your mate behind?" asked Hiei in an almost too soft tone.

"Well, I…"

Hiei climbed into a ball in the confused fox's lap. Kurama's warmth felt so good on Hiei's body.

Without thinking, Kurama asked, 'Why were you suddenly upset?"

"My head hurts."

"You have a headache? Do you want me to get an aspirin?"

"No! …I'm better now." Mumbled the demon cuddling closer into Kurama.

Kurama wrapped his arms around the fire apparition. Hiei wished that he could stay this way forever. Minutes seemed like years.

"Hiei I just want to tell you that…"

Kurama looked down. In his arms was a sleeping Hiei, buried deep in him, latched onto his clothes and hair. Kurama picked the remote from his side and turned the violent movie off. He sighed again and fell asleep, lover in his arms.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked up. Kurama, with a peaceful look on his face, was resting. Hiei sat up, without stirring his fox. He didn't know what was wrong, but he didn't feel right. He went to the closet and grabbed his cloak. With a small, unnoticeable smile, he left his fox. Hiei's mind was at a blank as he flitted from tree to tree. Without realizing it, he was soon at the beginning of town. He looked down and realized that he might start a stir in the ningens crowd if he was seen with his sword. He unsheathed it and looked at the blade, then made a quick decision and hid it in the trunk of a tree. He leapt from the tree and continued his journey into town on foot. He hated the crowds of ningens, laughing and talking about worthless topics, like he said this and look at that. The sight of them made him feel sick.

"They really are the worst race," thought Hiei to himself, "It's amazing that they are not dead yet."

Hiei smirked at the thought of being let loose in a crowd like this, killing everyone.

"Ten minutes, tops. That's all it would take."

He slowly made his way through he crowd. None of the bright neon lights from the stores caught his eye. He just wondered around the streets looking for something, but not knowing what that something was. Out of nowhere, came an elbow to Hiei's side, sending him tumbling into an older business man who shoved him to the ground.

"Watch where you're goin, you stupid kid," the guy spat at Hiei

Hiei was furious. He reached for his katana and cursed himself for leaving it behind.

"Why don't you walk with your eyes open you stupid nin… fool," yelled Hiei back.

The man just walked away muttering, "kids today…"

"I hate ningens," started Hiei, "no respect for those more powerful."

"We're not all bad," came a voice and a hand reaching down to Hiei.

The hand helped Hiei.

"You are the detective's mate, correct?" asked Hiei

"Uh, I guess you could say that," replied Keiko, "I'm on my way to meet him, would you like to come?"

"I would rather no…"

"He's right this way," smiled Keiko with a tight grip on the demon's arm.

Hiei bit his lip as he was dragged through the crowd. The two soon meet up at a small ramen shop. Hiei looked up and read the sign.

"That is your last name," stated Hiei

"Yeah, it's my parent's shop," replied Keiko.

They walked in and sat down at a table. Keiko tried to start a conversation, but didn't get far. One of the waiters walked up to them and smiled at Keiko.

"Hey, K, how are you?" asked the waiter.

"Ichi! I'm good, you're looking great! When did your start working here?"

"Well, after I came home from the hospital, I needed to pay back a few bills, and I couldn't find work, so your parents hired me."

"Oh, really? We'll if you ever need me to stand in for you, go ahead and call me," replied Keiko

"I'll hold you up on that offer. So what can I start you off with?" asked Ichi.

"Uh, I'll have some tea and a Pepsi for Yusuke, and you Hiei what would you like to drink?"

"Water, just water."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Hiei started to fiddle his fingers, but remained silent.

"So, Hiei, how are you feeling?"

"Hn."

"Yusuke, told me about what happened."

"What!?" Hiei stood up and yelled.

"It's ok, it's nothing to be ashamed about. It's happened to a lot of people."

Hiei tried to control his anger, but his ki was rising and the room was getting hot. Hiei leaned over the table.

"You have no right to sympathize to me!" screamed Hiei.

"Hiei! How the hell are ya!"

Hiei stopped and turned to see Yusuke approaching. Hiei walked over to Yusuke and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Why in the hell did you tell this ningen about what happened!?" growled Hiei.

"Calm down Hiei! Everyone looses a match or two." smiled Keiko.

"Match? Explain detective."

"Oh, yeah, uh, Hiei I told Keiko here about the sparing match that we had a few nights back and how I whooped you."

Hiei looked confused, and Yusuke smiled at him.

"So, you didn't tell her about…." started Hiei.

"Nah, calm down." replied Yusuke.

"What is he talking about?" asked Keiko

"Oh, you know Hiei, too embarrassed to admit that he lost to me" smiled Yusuke.

"I… uh……" Hiei blushed a little.

Yusuke wrapped his arm around Hiei's neck in a semi tight headlock and messed with his spiky hair. After a few minutes, Yusuke released the now confused demon and they sat down just as the waiter brought the drinks.

"So, are you guys ready to order?"

"Uh, yeah I'll have a bowl of hot curry and…."

Hiei fiddled with his straw. Did I make the incident too obvious? He thoughts crowded his mind all at once.

"And you young man?"

Should I go after the demon, or wait till if it comes back to finish me? Does Koenma know what happened?

"What can I get you to eat?"

Will the detective tell his stupid ningen friends? What do I do if Kurama finds out? He would kill me… no I would kill myself rather then have to leave him. But if the demon comes back, what will I do? I could…

"Uh, Excuse me young man, what would you like to eat? Asked the waiter

That snapped Hiei back to reality. The waiter had a confused and annoyed look on his face. Hiei threw on a dirty glare.

"Hiei, what do you feel like eating?" asked Yusuke.

"I don't eat your foods." Spat Hiei

"Oh, you're a foreigner! That explains it. May I offer you some homemade ramen?" asked the waiter.

"Hn…"

Ichi took the menus and when into the back to place the orders with the head chef.

The two humans had idle chat while they waited for their food. Hiei looked around the restaurant. Nothing very appealing. Hiei felt another dizzy spell come over him and he closed his eyes.

"You ok?" asked Keiko

Hiei nodded. When their food arrived, the two continued to chat while they ate about their school and other random topics. Hiei looked at his huge bowl. There was no way he could finish all of it. He nibbled at it little by little. It was not bad, but Kurama's cooking was better. He also did not want to force himself to eat and then purge himself in front of humans. It would make him look weak and helpless. Even if the truth is that he felt helpless.

After their meal, Hiei still had a considerable amount of food in his bowl, but no one commented. They walked out leaving a nice tip and Hiei managed to slip out of the human's sight. He could feel the sick feeling returning and did not dare try any quick paced movements for fear of seeing his food again. He decided to head home on foot.

When he walked in the door, his fox wasn't on the couch as he expected him to be. He looked around and realized that his fox wasn't home. The house was clean and in order, so he wasn't taken by force, so Hiei calmed down a little.

He then felt it again. Hiei tried his best to fight off the gag. He gasped for breath, but felt it come up his throat. Although he tried, he did not make it to a window or the bathroom in time. He knelt in front of the puddle on the carpet. Opening his eyes, he saw red spots. After regaining his senses he learned that there was blood mixed in with the half digested food. Hiei stared in amazement. He could not comprehend why there was blood in it. Hiei carefully stood up. Even though it was slightly painful to throw up, it did make him feel somewhat better then before, but the sick feeling remained. He did his best to clean up the mess and it was not at all noticeable unless you walked on your hands.

With the mess cleaned and Kurama gone, Hiei had nothing to do, so he went upstairs, into the bathroom. He sat in the corner, waiting for the rest of his food to come back up. And it did. After the third flush, Hiei could hardly kneel anymore. He propped his back against the sink and closed his eyes.

Visions flew into his mind. He slowly relived his horror over and over again. This time at the end, Kurama would be in the corner of the alley cursing Hiei for his disgrace to their bonds and telling him that he deserved every ounce of pain. Hiei could feel the cold hands grasp his shoulders… here. My poor Hiei."

Hiei went into a fit of anger and fear, flailing his arms and legs around, throwing punches and kicks.

When he opened his eyes, he was on top of a bleeding Kurama with his arms covering his wounded face. A look of terror covered his face. Hiei tried to say something but no words would come out. He felt his throat tighten and quickly ran to the toilet and purged once again.

"Kurama…I…but… I didn't… I didn't know…." Hiei crawled into the corner.

Kurama stood up. His face was unreadable. Hiei looked on with fear slowly rising in his chest. Kurama was in front of the cowering demon. Kurama raised his long arm. Hiei covered his eyes and prepared for the blow that would shatter their love.

Ok, I'll cut it there. You're gonna have to wait. What do you think will happen? Any comments or suggestions? Please tell me and feel free to email me them to keep the suspense going. I guess that I'm going to have to wait to add any more for lack of reviews. Get that? You better review or the fic will get it. I'll do it! I'm crazy! Seriously, I am.

A Million thanks to the following Brilliant and Awesome Reviewers. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to type stuff for me and everyone else! And the nominees are:

Miyatzou

greenmeat

Miyatzou

youkogirl

Rikku

VixenOfTheWolves

BballAnimeLover89

Keda Jaganshi

Chinese Dragon Keeper

Luna

Jessica

Black Water-Fox

DragonRose888

Liz

halfdemongirl92

kai's kitty

Deannamay

I command you to all look up these kick ass writers and give them the credit they deserve. I am eternally in your debts. Many Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6, The Mistakes Pt 2

This was actually meant to be an author's note, but I felt it would be wrong to get everyone's hopes up, so I did continue to cure some of the evil suspense. But I do beg you to please read the note at the end.

Thanks to all reviewers. You deserve every once of credit. And to those who did not review, just remember, Hiei is watching you, and it's not because you read fan fiction without any pants on.

A Broken Heart Never Stops Bleeding

Notice: Yaoi (Male X Male), Rated R for sexual content and Violence HieixKurama

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

Sob life is o cruel! So don't sue me. I'm forced to record every episode YYH because I can't buy the YYH DVD set. And my friend Dorsia has all of them so I am sometimes forced to beg her on all fours for her to lend them to me! ( )

This fic is yaoi. Don't like M/M couples don't read this. I do this because I don't have a life .

Where did I stop at? Hm…oh Yeah! Found it.

"Kurama…I…but… I didn't… I didn't know…." Hiei crawled into the corner.

Kurama stood up. His face was unreadable. Hiei looked on with fear slowly rising in his chest. Kurama was in front of the cowering demon. He raised his long arm. Hiei covered his eyes and prepared for the blow that would shatter their love.

He could not hold it in any longer. Hiei burst into tears, just thinking of the love and mate that he had lost forever. Kurama hated him, and there was nothing he could do to change that fact. As each tear slid down his red cheeks, it felt as though they were pieces of red hot steel being dragged down in the same path. Amidst the tears and emotional meltdown, Hiei was contemplating what to do. He decided that once he felt the blow, he would run outside, climb into the tree that was close to the fox's window, and drive his sword through his forehead. It made him feel worse, realizing that he had left the blade at the edge of town earlier that day. The tears came faster as time seemed to slow down enough for the demon to feel every emotion imaginable.

"I can't even kill myself right," thought the hopeless demon.

Time sped up and Hiei shut his eyes tight and did not lift his head. He felt the fox pick up his head.

"Oh, so he is going to punch me in the face, I deserve it though. If I survive his wrath, I will take my own life by any means,"

Hiei felt his skin come in contact with Kurama's and Hiei screamed in pain with his eyes wide open. But when he started to see clearly, he had seen that he was being lifted.

"Maybe if I am lucky my fox… no Shuuichi will finish me off, so that I will not have to. I have no right to call him _my_ fox," thought Hiei, as he was taking in the scent of Kurama's blood."

Suddenly, Hiei felt arms around him. Doubting what he senses were telling him, he looked up. He was in the fox's lap… and was being hugged.

"Shuuichi…." Hiei started.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh. Don't call me that. Are you all right?" asked the bleeding kitsune.

Hiei looked up into the crying eyes of his lover. It made him sick to see all the blood on his face mixed with tears. In a way, he was thankful that he was unarmed for fear of him seriously hurting the fox. The two sat in the corner of the bathroom for a while. Hiei tried to gain composer, but failing in doing so.

"You are not angered? But, I… I attacked you. Why do you not strike back?"

"I love you, so I will always forgive you. Now are you okay?" asked Kurama

"I'm ok," Hiei managed to say while griping to the fox's shirt and burying his face in it.

After some time Hiei turned his head to face the kitsune and stared him straight in the eye.

"Shuui… Kurama? If you still care for me or not, please end my life, I don't want to live anymore."

Slap!

Hiei looked up in amazement.

"Don't you ever even utter those words aloud again Hiei Jaganashi!" screamed Kurama

"But I don't want too…"

"That is no excuse! If you really loved me, you would not hurt me so as to take the only thing that I can truly care for away!" shouted Kurama

Hiei did not respond, but instead, he looked away.

"Hiei, promise me, please, promise me that you will never think of doing something so foolish as to take your own life." Pleaded Kurama

" I can't…"

"PROMISE ME!" Screamed the kitsune

"Ok, fox." Replied the quiet demon who rested his head on his lover's toned chest.

Kurama comforted the demon, but on the inside he was hurt. Emotionally and physically. Kurama prayed that the throbbing pain in his face would soon subside before he lost consciousness. He couldn't take it much more although he did not want to leave his mate. The fox was crying long before he sat with Hiei, but now he felt like crying even more. How could Hiei ever ask him to do such an act?

Kurama hugged the demon one last time and helped him up.

"Go lie down, Hiei. I'm going to get cleaned up, okay?" asked Kurama

The tired demon could not refuse, but did manage a small 'hn' before slowly leaving the bathroom. Kurama sighed as he looked in the mirror. The face in the glass did not resemble him at all. He carefully removed his shirt and clothes. He turned the tub's tab on and sat on the side of the tub as it filled with what he thought was warm water. As the tub filled up, Kurama put his hands to his delicate face and cried softly as in hopes of the sound being drowned out by the water.

In the bedroom

Hiei sat near the window, staring into space.

"What have I done?" he thought.

Hiei knew instantly that the relationship that he once might have had with Kurama was gone for good. He went and grabbed his cloak and leapt through the window.

And cut.

I know it's really short. Sowry, please, don't shoot! What do you guys think? I was going to have them split up, but I decided that an army of evil fan girls/guys coming after me with swords and torches might be dangerous while _MY _Yaoi men are on vacation. Thank you to all who reviewed. I will list you in my next chapter, so be patient. Also, a HUGE thanks to my friend, who wishes to remain anonymous. He/she helped me a lot with plot ideas and what not. I have to thank him/her because she gave me a lot of good input. I believe the first argument that Hiei and Kurama had in my fic was based on another fic that he/she sent me. Unfortunately, I have neither name nor identity to go by in tracing the genius author. And to add to the sadness, we only found a few chapters, so I will be left stranded on a cliff until I can find him or her. Tear how will I live?

I'll just keep adding stuff for you guys. I encourage those who do not review to start because I can use any help offered in making this an awsomer fic. Is that even a word?

Oh, well. I'll see you guys later. PLEASE EMAIL ME!

Also, in the near future, I am planning to add an old fic of mine. It's an insert reader thingy. A Romance between you and Hiei, But when affection causes Hiei to find of your past, will love surpass the oh, so well known feelings of rejection and hate.


	7. Chapter 7, The Storm

A Broken Heart Never Stops Bleeding

Notice: Yaoi (Male X Male), Rated R for sexual content and Violence HieixKurama

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

Sob life is o cruel! So don't sue me. I'm forced to record every episode YYH because I can't buy the YYH DVD set. And my friend Dorsia has all of them so I am sometimes forced to beg her on all fours for her to lend them to me! ( )

This fic is yaoi. Don't like M/M couples don't read this. I do this because I don't have a life .

Kurama began to regain himself as he sat in the tub. His body shook as the cold water came in contact with his skin. He thought he filled the tub with warm water, but the surprising feeling of ice on him caught him off guard. He gently rinsed his face and the water soon turned red around him. Carefully, he aligned his nose as it went in with a sick cracking sound. Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to hide his muffled screams. He washed the blood off and tried his best to calm himself.

Running from tree to tree, Hiei headed in no certain direction. He could have been going in circles for all he knew. It did not matter to him though; his mind was so full of 7shit that he could not function correctly. Without realizing it, he slipped and his foot missed the branch and the demon went falling to the ground. As he fell, he watched the ground slowly draw closer, Hiei felt a little at peace. The peace soon left as his body came in contact with the ground. His body shook, but he did not get up. The wind was knocked out of him. He gasped for what little breath he could get, but was soon able to regain himself and stood up again. He was not sure of what to do. He felt upset and angry and irritated. He was sore, but that did not stop him from attacking the trees. Punch after punch, trees collapsed under the demon's might. Blood dripped from his torn knuckles. With an unconfined scream, thunder rang out through the skies. The skies soon darkened and the rains poured from the heavens like a waterfall. Hiei fell to his knees when he had released most of his anger. He looked up to the heavens as he was drenched with rain. He would not go back to Kurama's, not yet. He limped to a nearby cave and made his way in. Nestled against the cold rock, the demon closed his eyes, but could not sleep. This would be one of the many sleepless nights in store for the hopeless demon.

Kurama walked into his bedroom with a towel around his hips, but ran to the window when he had seen it swing in the storm's breeze.

"Hiei! Come back!"

He knew that he was too late. He threw on some clothes and ran out. Through streets and alleys, the fox demon looked for his lover, screaming his name, in hopes of a response. But no luck. He quickly caught the last train that lead up the mountain for the night, to Genkai's place.

Lighting shot across the skies as thunder shook the world. Hiei wrapped his arms tighter around himself and his nails dug into his skin as he fought the winds that bruised him with ice chills. His clothes were soaked and sticking to his skin. He raised his ki and his temperature rose a bit along with the temperature in the cave. It would not last long though. For some strange reason, he smelt blood in the air, fresh blood. He opened his eyes and seen that the scar on his cheek was bleeding. He smeared it away, but it did not stop the flow. He turned his head and looked at the slowly worsening storm. The winds bent the trees down and sent leaves and rubble flying. He wondered that if he was lucky, he would bleed to death or be swallowed by the storm and engulfed.

Kurama sat uncomfortable on the dark colored train seats. The train was packed full of people on their way home from work and vacations and stuff of that sort. The train began to slow down, but they were not all the way up the mountain. The doors opened and more people loaded in. Everyone took a seat and the train started again. A woman with a baby in her arm, no more then two years old held on for dear life to the railing as she stood and the train continued its steep ascent up the mountain. The baby was crying at the top of its lungs. Kurama took pity on her and stood up.

He walked up to her and said, "May I?"

"Uh, well, ok," she started, "but be careful with her!"

"So it's a girl," Kurama whispered, "she is beautiful."

"Thank you. Her father doesn't think so," she said as she looked down.

"Please, take my seat," said Kurama pointing to where he sat.

The winds pushed against the train and the sheer force caused it to tilt a bit on the tracts. Everyone stumbled, except for Kurama, who wasn't even holding the rail. The woman shrieked as she thought for sure that the red head would fall and drop her baby as she herself had lost her balance. Kurama quickly caught her and lead her to his seat. She thanked him and the child's cries grew louder. The baby opened its eyes. Kurama was shocked to see blood red eyes staring back full of tears.

"She is a mix." Kurama said with a smile.

"Yes, I know." She answered.

"Your husband is demon?"

"No, human. He learned that I was not human when my little Yomiko was born."

The baby continued to cry. The infant reminded the fox of his Hiei and Kurama felt like a dagger went through his heart. Kurama shifted the child and placed her head to his chest and the baby's shrieks quickly calmed and she soon fell into slumber.

"How did you…."

"My heart beat. She is listening for a calm one to sooth her worry."

Kurama cuddled the baby and held it a while, but decided that it would be better with her mother. He handed the child to the woman and it stirred awake.

"I cannot… she will…" the woman started but was cut off when Kurama placed the child against the woman's breast.

The woman was shocked to see the baby did not cry, but instead begin a somewhat purring sound.

"She knows that you are her mother."

"You really think so. I fear that she will hate me and soon leave me as her father did."

"Do not fear, she loves you. You just have to believe that she does" Kurama said fighting back tears.

The female demon nuzzled against her baby and with a lick to the face, they both slept in each other's embrace. Kurama envied them a little. Why couldn't he and Hiei be so free. It feels like they are constantly fighting or getting over something huge. They haven't made love in so long. They rarely cuddle or even touch each other. Was this how it would end? The one thought that their love would surpass everything was just a wisp of hope fighting against a typhoon of doubt. Kurama looked out the window. It was pouring heavily. And the tapping of drops against the window had a certain pattern. Kurama tried to focus on the melody rather then burst into tears. His lover was out there somewhere; he could feel the demon's pain. Kurama decided that he would not stop until he had his lover's arms embracing him. He would be strong for a little more. He had to be.

So, what do you guys think about this chapter? Oh! Good news! There is a lemon scene coming up after a few chapters, I hope. I am sending out a personal request that you guys email me ideas for this love making scene. I am unsure of how to have it so I am asking you to assist me in this very open area. I will read and respond to all of them, but I really need help to have the fic suit this audience. All ideas are welcome! So send, send, send! Tank You! My Email: Please make the heading/ RE: **FF Help for Demon Girl Lee** so that I know to open it first. Email as much as you like.

You humble Author,

-Jessie Lee


	8. Chapter 8, The Doubt

A Broken Heart Never Stops Bleeding

Notice: Yaoi (Male X Male), Rated R for sexual content and Violence HieixKurama

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Has Anyone see the new Final Fantasy Advent Children movie yet? It was so great! I loved Cloud and Vincent and Reno and Kadaj and Sephiroth and oh, well EVERYONE. Tifa looks identical to my older sister Jamie. Their fighting styles are similar too. Yuffie reminds me of my little sister Jackie although they don't look anything alike, well actually she really reminds me of my friend Skye. They actually kinda do look a like. Oops. I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

Sob life is o cruel! So don't sue me. I'm forced to record every episode YYH because I can't buy the YYH DVD set. And my friend Dorsia has all of them so I am sometimes forced to beg her on all fours for her to lend them to me! ( )

This fic is yaoi. Don't like M/M couples don't read this. I do this because I don't have a life .

I am just going to add a little. Sowry.

Hiei shivered as the winds brushed into the open cave. He stood up and went outside. Looking around, he found some wood and leaves that were dry enough to burn. He returned to the cave and began the work of starting a fire. It was quite easy but took a bit more of his energy then expected. The wind blew once again and sent a wave of hot ashes into the demons face. He quickly brushed them away. He took the cloak from his shoulders and strung it in front of the entrance to the cave holding the bottom in place with rocks also found in the cave. The cave warmed up a bit. Hiei stared into the fire. He tried to avoid thinking of the fox. What he had done to his lover was tearing the demon on the insides. It was a minor wound, but the thought of hurting the fox like that for no reason; it made Hiei so mad at himself. He turned and punched the rock behind him, leaving a nice fist print deep into the stone. The sound of his stomach growling diverted his attention. He hadn't eaten in a while and now he was paying for neglecting meals and purging ones that he managed to consume. The growls seemed to match in tune to the sound of the winds and thunder as the storm slowly got worse.

Kurama stared into nothingness as he felt the train slow down to a halt, but the doors did not open yet. The woman to which he had spoken earlier had left about an hour ago and few remained in the steel cocoon with the fox. In his mind the fox repeated what he had told the demoness with child. It made sense, but he began to doubt himself. Did Hiei really love him? Maybe it was just infatuation, but a hollow replica of true love. Why had the gods denied him the right to happiness? It seems like coldness in his heart grew a bit, each time he began to think like this. The doors swung open with a click and the fox ran off. He flew up the almost increasing numbers of steps that lead to Genkai's temple. When he reached the main gates, he pressed the speaker box and pleaded for her to open them. She did and Kurama rushed into the temple. Yukina greeted Kurama and served him tea as he impatiently waited for her.

"Genkai!" Kurama gasped out as she walked through the sliding doors.

"What happened to your face, so many scratches, and it looks like you just put your nose back in place," She said looking at the soaked fox's wounds.

"That is true, but I need your help with something else…"

"Ok. What has the idiot done and how many died?" asked the woman as she began to sip the warm tea.

"No, it is not Yusuke," stated Kurama.

"Then his friend?" she asked

"No, Hiei," Kurama said, realizing how soft his voice became saying the name.

"What happened?" with a sigh coming out at the same time.

"He ran away, but I fear that he will do something foolish. I think he is sick, he threw up before he left and it had blood in it."

"That could mean anything."

"I know, but he thinks that I am mad at him…." Kurama could not bring himself to say it aloud.

"He did that to you, right?" smiled Genkai, finally figuring it out.

A muffled "yes" came from the fox.

"Well, we are just going to have to track him down now, huh?"

"I suppose," weaned the fox.

Genkai left the room for a minute or two.

"In the meantime, Kurama-san, let me heal your injuries." said the petite Ice Maiden.

The cooling feeling filled his face as he felt the throbbing dissipate.

"Thank you, Yukina, that was kind of you," Smiled the fox.

Genkai returned with a glass sphere in her hands. She laid it on the low table next to the fox.

"We can use this to track the small one."

"How?" asked Kurama.

"If you focus your energy into it and chant the name of whom you search it should be able to find them by their spirit signature," stated Genkai, "Now, don't waste time. Use it."

Kurama nodded and began to say Hiei's name over and over. The orb flashed blue, but started to shift into many colors. Kurama closed his eyes and focused on Hiei's ki. He began to feel his powers drain a bit and opened his eyes. There in the orb, flashed the faint image of Hiei huddled against rock in front of a smoldering fire. Kurama froze and the image disappeared.

"I have to go save him!" cried Kurama

"From what? There is no one after him. This is Hiei, he has been like this for all his life, and doing that is normal for him," said Genkai looking into Kurama's sad eyes.

"But the weather and his condition. His energy is so low, he could die!" protested Kurama.

"He is safe and stronger then to let some storm get the best of him." Countered Genkai, "Plus if you go out in this storm, you will get hurt. Do you think if he finds you half dead, that that will solve the problem that you two have?"

"No," whispered Kurama.

"Stay here for tonight. In the morning you can go and search for him." said Genkai as she got up and left.

As much as the fox hated to admit it, she was right. But that did not alleviate the worry in his mind.

"Kurama-san, follow me, please," smiled Yukina.

She led him into a large room, with the bed already prepared and made sure he was alright. She left for a minute and returned with dry robes to put on.

"Leave your wet garments outside of your door and I will be back to have them dried before morning," whispered the Ice demon.

Kurama nodded and thanked her. He peeled of his wet clothes and did as she had asked. He slipped into the comfortable cotton robes and tied the sash around his waist. He paced the room as he thought of things to say to the demon if he found him the next day. The thoughts of Hiei's hate for him grew in his mind till Kurama felt that his head was about to break.

"How could I have been so wrong?" cried the fox as he sat in the corner curled up in a ball, "I thought that he loved me, but he has it so that he won't ever have to waste his affection with someone as disgusting as a human."

Kurama could not stop crying, though he crawled into the futon on the floor and pulled the covers high above his head; he could not bring himself to stop. Full of exhaustion, he fell asleep with tears still streaming softly down his cheek.

Hiei opened his eyes.

"Shit!" he cried as he noticed the barely lit fire.

He threw the remainder of the wood into the dying flame, but it was too late. The wood only helped to smother the flames out.

"Damn it," Hiei muttered as he stood up. He peeled a bit of the makeshift door back and looked into the darkness. It was still raining but the winds had grown very strong. A gust of ice sent the demon back into the rear wall the cave, huddling for heat. His energy was low, and with every breath that he took, more was being sucked out of him. He would not last long. He was worried and troubled once again by his, or rather now, _the_ fox. Hiei made a decision. He pulled away the ward on his forehead and his Jagan eye opened wide. Hiei focused on the house where Kurama lived and the image blurred in his mind. He focused more and it became a bit clearer. Room by room, Hiei searched, but he could find no Kurama. Then his mind was filled with the image of blood on the walls and floors. There was blood in the tub, blood on the mirror, blood everywhere; Kurama's blood.

Hiei couldn't breath.

"Gasp, gasp, no… NO!" he screamed in between pants of air. With a final exhale, Hiei passed out against the cold, hard rock walls. His lungs stopped and Hiei fell into unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, do you guys have any suggestions? I have a somewhat solid idea of where this fic is goin, but I'll change it if you don't like it.

I remind all my readers that my latest fic, "The Scarred" has its first chapter up. A romance between you and Hiei and the intertwinement of your pasts. This is a fic that any real Hiei fan girl will love. So, check it out and don't forget to review!

Your Humble Author,

-Jessie Lee


	9. Chapter 9, The Steps to Repentance

A Broken Heart Never Stops Bleeding

Notice: Yaoi (Male X Male), Rated R for sexual content and Violence HieixKurama

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

Sob life is o cruel!!! So don't sue me. I'm forced to record every episode YYH because I can't buy the YYH DVD set. And my friend Dorsia has all of them so I am sometimes forced to beg her on all fours for her to lend them to me! ( )

This fic is yaoi. Don't like M/M couples don't read this. I do this because I don't have a life .

This Chapter is short, and I truly apologize. It's just times are so hard lately and I find myself battling with myself to keep doing fun things like fic writing and to work less. I am very sorry. I am not worthy to have readers like you, so I hope you may find it to forgive me. I may delete my fics and account soon. I feel this fic is going in circles, so any advise that could help, will indeed postpone the canceling of this fic.

And here it is in all its shortness!

A small stream of light filtered in through the paper windows of the temple. Kurama's eyes slowly pulled open, freeing themselves of the dried up tears that wanted to shield him from reality. Kurama sat up for a moment. He didn't make a sound, but stared into space. He didn't feel anything. Nothing at all. No pain, no sadness, no fear, but instead he was swarmed with the feeling of numbness. He stood up and walked through the sliding doors. Outside of his door were his clothes: clean and folded. He returned to his room and got dressed. He left his room as it was when he entered it the night before. He quietly left the temple and opened the gate to the entrance.

"Kurama-san! Good morning, you are up early. I just left to go get some groceries to make you some breakfast." smiled Yukina as she walked in front of the gate just as Kurama was about to leave.

"That won't be necessary Yukina, I won't be staying again, Thank you though. Give Genkai my gratitude." replied Kurama in a faked happy tone.

He continued in his way through the gate without giving the poor ice maiden a chance to reply.

He walked in no particular direction. Random twists and turns through alleys and small streets. Before he knew it, he was a few blocks from leaving the city, but he could not bring himself to turn and walk home. He continued on till he was in the very beginning of the forest. He heard footsteps and froze. He could smell Hiei coming closer. Kurama could feel his pulse rise fast.

"I'm not ready to see him yet. I know that he doesn't want to see my ugly face either," thought Kurama as he engrossed himself in undergrowth and covered his scent and energy.

Four to five kids came out of the trees running and chasing after another. This caught Kurama off guard. He was a bit weak, but was it possible that his heart was blinding his other senses? No, he smelt Hiei and even felt his aura a bit.

A sixth kid came out swinging a sword over his head and chasing his smiling friends.

"You'd better run causa I'm gonna get you all!" squealed the boy with excitement.

"Stop! All of you, and don't move!" shouted Kurama emerging from his camouflage.

The kids stopped in their tracks and stared at the red head that paused their game.

"Hey, whatcha doin? You're messin up our fun!" scowled one boy.

"Yeah, leave us awone." cried a smaller one.

"Give me that katana please," insisted the fox.

"No, it's mine and if you want it, you'll have to catch me like the rest!" smiled the boy as he sprinted in the opposite direction.

Before he had a chance to leave the clearing, Kurama leaped in the air and landed in front of the stunned boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Got you." he said calmly.

"Aw, no fair! You cheated!" he cried.

"That may be, but I think I can trade with you." smiled Kurama.

"Trade what?" asked a girl.

Kurama reached in his hair and pulled a few harmless seeds out.

"See? These are magic seeds. If you throw them in good soil, they'll grow, but if you ignore them, they'll die." reasoned the fox as he demonstrated with one.

He threw it in the soil and a beautiful flower burst up and the kids burst into laughter as they seen it grow.

"Deal?"

"Deal, Mr.!"

"Hey, can you tell me where you found this sword?" asked Kurama politely.

"Sure." chimed the boy as Kurama handed them a few seeds.

Kurama followed them as they weaved through the trees and finally stopped at one with a hole in the center. The fox waved as the children ran away once more.

"Perhaps he is around here." thought the fox.

The only problem was that Kurama felt that he could not face his ex-lover. Hiei's scent and aura were all over the tree.

"It must have been one of his resting places," thought the fox knowing of Hiei's tendencies to sleep out in trees.

With some energy, Kurama dragged his claws on the bark of the tree. When he stepped back the word, 'K-O-I' was written clearly onto the bark in a sorrowful calligraphy stained with blood and signed with his spirit energy. With a few seeds and more energy, a vine wrapped itself around the 'Koi' tree. A heavy sigh came from the fox as he turned on his heel and walked away, picking the splinters for his tender fingers...

As he walked, the fox spoke to himself, "This will be a fair resting spot for the death of our relationship."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I look forward to our next meeting." said the demon right before he flashed off. The voices echoed in the demon's head

"Nooo!" screamed Hiei as he shot up in defense.

Hiei's eyes opened and focused as a wet stone ceiling came into view. He found himself in the hollow and cold cave. He rubbed his face slowly to try to recollect himself. He could barely stand and he felt so weak and frail. Not even an ounce of spirit energy was present in his small body. It took all his will to get a hold on his own two feet and he began to weakly walk out of the cave.

The sun shone warmly in the demon's eyes, and Hiei cursed as he covered his face. No mercy for those who hate the light. (My common phrase, it's in almost all of my fics, posted here or not.)

"I hate this light, but gods, I miss his light." Hiei mumbled as he continued walking, "It's over though, I can't be with him. In all my years of running from the laws and rules, I have never had any second thoughts or doubts. But I know now that the sin that I have committed is unforgivable."

While dragging his feet, Hiei passed a small bush of green berries. He stared at it for a moment and struggled to crouch in front of it. Hiei felt all around like shit, but he knew that he had to eat every few months to stay alive and the condition that he was in, he needed all the energy he could compose. He picked a hand full or two of the berries, carefully trying to avoid the thorns on the bush, but to no avail. The little pricks seeped red. He stood and continued to walk. For all he knew the berries could be poisonous and he would never know it. Anything from the human world seemed queer to the demon. Perhaps dying this way would be more pleasant; just falling asleep peacefully. He raised his hands under his nose and inhaled; no smell. Not a very good sign. He picked one up and resignedly popped it into his mouth. Reluctantly, he bit down and chewed the berry. The demons face twisted as the bitter juices of the unripe fruit came in contact with his taste buds. The astringent zest blended with the taste of the demon's own blood to form a very repugnant cocktail. The back of his throat lurched and Hiei quickly spat out the chewed berry to the ground. Hiei's stomach growled in disgust and disappointment. Hiei looked down at his hand. It was either die of starvation, or die of the mysterious death berries. He cupped the hand full of berries into his mouth. As he chewed, the demon grimaced. His throat wanted to reject the squalid fruit, but Hiei forced them down. The berries were truly disgusting and left a foul taste in his mouth, but for the first time in hours, the demon's stomach was calm and quiet. He had half a handful left of the berries from hell and downed them just for the sake of repentance.


	10. Chapter 10, The Decisions

A Broken Heart Never Stops Bleeding

Notice: Yaoi (Male X Male), Rated R for sexual content and Violence HieixKurama

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

Sob life is o cruel!!! So don't sue me. I'm forced to record every episode YYH because I can't buy the YYH DVD set. And my friend Dorsia has all of them so I am sometimes forced to beg her on all fours for her to lend them to me! ( )

This fic is yaoi. Don't like M/M couples don't read this. I do this because I have too much time on my hands .

Cue opening theme Song

Hiei took a few more steps, then stopped. "Was he really going to do this? Was he just going to not even try to save his love for Kurama? It seemed like the right thing to do, but…"

Yusuke answered the door.

"Hey, Hiei! Long time no see! Whoa, 'the hell happened to you?"

Hiei spoke in almost a whisper, "I need your assistance."

"Sure, c'mon in."

Hiei did not respond, but did walk in. Yusuke ran to the kitchen and started to rummage around cabinets. He eventually stuck his head out and said, "Hey, can I get you something to drink?"

Hiei nodded. He found a seat near the window, but something compelled him to not sit there. He turned and sat on the frumpy couch against the wall. It kind of felt like the couch was swallowing him. Yuusuke returned with two glasses and set them on the mocha colored table. Watching Hiei the whole time, Yusuke attempted to clean up a bit.

"So, Hiei, what can I do for you?" asked Yusuke, finally sitting in an upholstered chair next to the coffee table.

Hiei stared into space. Yusuke noticed that Hiei was not blinking very often.

"Hiei… Hey Hiei?"

"I don't know what to do anymore. I couldn't tell the detective. I hate this. I should just have…"

"Hiei? Wake up man." spoke up Yusuke.

Hiei regained focus and looked at Yusuke.

"Are you ok, Hiei?" asked Yusuke handing Hiei his cup into his hands.

Hiei shook his head no. Yusuke paused as if Hiei planned to say more. But nothing came.

"So, where is Fox boy at?"

Hiei closed his eyes. "I don't know."

"You told him." spoke Yusuke seriously and quiet

With a glare, Hiei shook his head.

"Hiei, I didn't mean to…"

"Detective, take me to see Koenma. I have some business there." Hiei said numbly.

"Uh, sure. Gimme' a sec. I'll go page Boton." said Yusuke as he ran upstairs.

Hiei looked at his drink and wondered a bit. "Was this the right choice?"

Hiei took a sip of the poorly made tea. Hiei finally decided. "It will be best if I just forgot about everything. All the bad in this life. All of my mistakes. This way we can both get on with our lives. Yes, we can move on and Kurama will again become happy."

Hiei smiled, "Yes, this is what is best."

Yusuke returned holding his communicator.

"She's on her way now."

Hiei nodded, still smiling a bit.

"Um, Hiei? Are you all right?"

"Yes detective. The time of contemplation is finally dead. I have made my last choice."

"What are you talking about?" asked Yusuke scratching his head.

By then, Boton had arrived. Hiei's smile faded as he realized his fate. Boton smiled and talked loudly to Yusuke. Hiei did not listen. He just stood there staring at the opened portal used for Boton to arrive. He walked right through it.

Boton turned around just in time to see the portal close.

"Hiei! How am I supposed to get back? I was only authorized for one portal"

Yusuke smiled at her, "Why not fly back?"

Boton frowned, "Yusuke, do you have any idea how far that is from here?!'

"Ha-Ha. Better start now. By the time you get there, Old-Diaper rash might be out of pampers!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hiei walked out of the portal.

"Ah Boton, what took you so long? I have some papers her for you to finish filing for me while I head to my chambers." Koenma turned his chair around to face Boton.

Startled, Koenma regained himself, "Ah! Hiei, uh, what can I do for you? Where is Boton, anyway?"

Hiei looked up and smiled wide, "I have made my decision."

…………………………………………………………………………………...

Well guys that's it! I wanted to end my fic in a bit of suspense. That and I was getting the feeling that this fic was just to complicated, so I have decided to just end it on a cliffhanger. That way, I won't upset anyone with a one sided ending. You guys can just choose to imagine about how it should have ended.

You humble Author

-Jessie Lee

Wow, I wonder if you fell for that. Anywayz, just fooling with you. I hope you guys will still review often. It gives me the inspiration to continue writing, rather then deliver in small bursts of ideas. So, I'll just continue the fic, before this mob tars and feathers me.

KnockKnockKnock

"Sigh…"

KnockKnockKnock

The woman opened the door.

"Shuichi! My goodness, How are you?" the woman leaped onto her son.

"I'm fine mother, how are you?" Kurama faked a smile.

"I'm good, I'm good, Come in won't you?" Shori dragged her son in and pulled him to the soft sofa.

"So what brings you here my son?" Shori asked.

"I'm actually not sure Kasson. I think that I am stalling. I don't feel like going home right away. It's actually quite perplexing. "

"Well, you know that this will always be your home and you are always welcome here." smiled the woman as she kissed her son.

She got up and put a kettle on the stove.

"Honey, are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something?"

"No, mother I am fine."

"Shuichi, you are all bones! You must eat, you look positively frail." she frowned, "Are you feeling ill?"

"No mother, I'm just tired."

She brought out the tea and set it aside. She pulled Kurama close to her and said, "My son, something bothers you deeply. Will you tell me?"

"I have fallen in love."

The older woman squealed with joy, "That is wonderful dear, she must be faultless, to draw your attention."

Kurama let out a smirk, thinking about Hiei dressed as a school girl.

"You see, mother, we were in love and I think I pushed him… HER… away."

"How did you push her away?"

"She um, has some apprehension of commitment I think. She had some bad relationships in her past and now she believes that's how they all are. I try to tell her that I would be there for her, but it seems like she doubts everything I say." Kurama looked away.

"Oh, honey, we are all like that at times. When I met your father, gods rest his soul, he proposed to me twice before I said yes. He was such a romantic, your father. I would reject him, but each time, he would come back and try again."

"Mother, I don't understand though." replied Kurama

"Dear, words are nice, but love cannot be spoken. It must be showed through actions and emotions. Where is she now?"

"She has left. I have not seen her in a while. I feel so numb without her." Kurama fought back tears.

"My son, you are truly in love. Can you prove that love though?"

"Yes! I would do anything for her! I've been trying to show her that!"

"Then wait." smiled his mother.

"Wait? You think I should just spend my life waiting for him?"

"It took a few tries, but your father waited and because of that he has given me my greatest treasure; you my son. That love was not in vain. As such, if you feel that your love is true and strong for this girl, then you must wait for her. Give her enough time to sort out her emotions. She must be so afraid and confused. Sometimes, when you are hurt, it takes much time for you heal. Give this girl time, her wounds are still very painful."

Kurama nodded in shame.

"How could I have been so stupid? I did not think about how this all must feel for him. After all of the rejection and hate and vilification, I was wrong to rush like this. I have failed him, but I will not fail again." thought the Kitsune.

"Mother, I must go! I have to find and tell hi…her that I will not give up."

Kurama's mother nodded as she went to embrace her son.

"He is just like his father." thought Shori as she watched her son run down the street.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hiei, do you understand the potential consequences of your decision?" asked Koenma apprehensively, "Once complete, there is no turning back."

"I know damn well what I am doing, and if you wont help me, then I will find other means of persuading _your_ mind!" growled Hiei, growing even more impatient.

With a heavy sigh, Koenma finally agreed.

Cue ending theme song

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alright, so I hope you liked this installment of my fic. I am leaving for vacation tonight so I will be gone for two weeks. I hope that I can write up a good chapter while I am gone. And I am sorry for the slow updating process. I'll try and work out the bugs.

-Your Humble Authoress

Jessie Lee

Ok guys, this time, I'm not lying. The chapter's done. Lol. Go before I send Hiei to hunt you down and torture you with a peacock feather! Mwahahahahahah! I'd bet you'd enjoy that wouldn't you! Lol. Bye guys.


	11. Chapter 11, The End

My utmost thanks to Miroku aka Vince aka Izzy and so forth for helping me with the posting while I continue to experience computer problems

A Broken Heart Never Stops Bleeding

Notice: Yaoi (Male X Male), Rated R for sexual content and Violence HieixKurama

WARNING: Not responsible for any cases of shortness of breath, constipation, heart attack, blindness, AIDS, cancer, deftness, ADD, ADHA, loss of erection, stunting of growth, broken bones, dry skin, water eyes, thinness of blood, dyslexia, loss of hair/baldness, death due to shock, loss of bladder control, premarital sex, an erection that lasts more then 4 to 7 hours, heat stroke, gas/flatulence, D.U.I, Murder, herpes, sleep deprivation, nausea, a sudden urge to dance like a white guy, heart burn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, crabs, yeast infections, warts, acne, pimples, zits, puberty, unexpected pregnancies, and any other sexually transmitted diseases.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters mentioned here because they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama.

Sob life is o cruel!! So don't sue me. I'm forced to record every episode YYH because I can't buy the YYH DVD set. And my friend Dorsia has all of them so I am sometimes forced to beg her on all fours for her to lend them to me! ()

This fic is yaoi. Don't like M/M couples don't read this. I do this because I have too much time on my hands .

Cue opening theme Song

"I must do this. I must do this. I must do this!"

It seemed no matter how many times he repeated the statement in his mind; it did not silence his evident fears.

"Hiei, are you ready?" asked Koenma, hoping that he would back out of his decision.

The demon nodded though even he could not mask his obvious apprehension with his usual countenance.

"Don't worry, you probably won't remember the pain," spoke the spirit world leader as he closed the glass shell over the vertical tube that Hiei stood in.

With one final uncertain look in his eye, Hiei nodded as Koenma placed his hand into the access panel. The machine sprung to life as it lit up and the ticking of turbines commenced.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama dogged the open traffic of the street as he finally reached the road that he was looking for. Finding the right house number, Kurama pounded on the wooden door.

"Fox boy, you too?" smiled the detective as he held the door open for his friend to walk in.

"You have seen Hiei tonight then?" asked Kurama panting heavily.

"Yeah, a little while ago. He looked a little disturbed though." said Yusuke as he rubbed his head.

"Disturbed? Where is he now?" asked the fox repressing his fears.

"He wanted a portal to Spirit World; needed to talk to Koenma about something. What's the matter?" asked Yusuke putting a more serious face on.

"I am not sure, but for him to go to Koenma, it must be serious."

"Yeah, your right." replied Yusuke, "I'll get Botan, you call Kuwabara. We're gonna need everyone we can get.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Everything is prepared, Hiei. This is your last chance to go back." spoke Koenma pleading with the demon to change his mind.

Hiei placed his hand on the glass, "I am sure, but please do as I asked after everything is finished."

He nodded and pressed the final button. The vertical tube filled with liquid as Hiei fought off his panic. That fear you experience when you feel you are about to drown crept throughout his body. Koenma could no longer watch as he turned away.

The memories of his life flashed before his eyes as the blue water gradually crept up his body. His heartbeat quickened and his breathing increased as he fought back tears in vain. He looked down at his naked form. This was the right decision, right? This would make everything better. No more pain, or misery, or suffering, for either of them. His life would be sacrificed for the happiness of his lover. By now the liquid was at his navel when his own tears fell from his face, into the liquid below…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't imagine what could be wrong with Hiei, although he seems as rude as ever." commented Boton as the group landed in spirit world.

Kurama lead the group as the miles of halls was crossed. Finally they broke through the door to Koenma's conference room.

"Hiei?" screamed Kurama, but as he opened his eyes, he realized that neither Koenma nor Hiei was present in the room. At the desk was a middle aged secretary in an orange kimono and a stern look. She looked up and removed her glasses, "I'm sorry gentlemen, Lord Koenma is currently occupied in the handling of an associate and will be till morning, please make an appointment at the front desk, and perhaps he can meet with you next month."

"Next month! I need to see him now!!" screamed Kurama as he slammed his hands on the desk.

"As I said before sir, he is busy and cannot be disturbed." replied the woman, replacing her glasses.

"That is not good enough lady, now get off your ass and let us through!" Screamed Yuusuke.

"Hey man, she's a girl, Yusuke; you shouldn't say stuph like that." complained Kuwabara.

"I am sorry, but you will have to leave now. I have signaled for someone to escort you out." smiled the woman, just as the doors to the left opened. Two large ogres walked in carrying clubs.

A little panicked, Kurama looked at Yusuke, who was smiling. With both hands, he pointed to the doors that would lead to Koenma and Hiei. Kurama had little time to question as Yusuke fired his spirit gun at the towering doors creating a passage through.

"Don't worry, Kuwabara and I can handle these punks, you go on!"

Kurama did not hesitate and quickly left through the opening in the wall.

"You ready pal?" asked Yusuke.

"Hell yeah, just like the old days! Now let's show these morons why we're the best!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. . . . . . .. . . . .

Kurama's heart was pounding as he finally reached the doors were he could sense Hiei's presence. With minor hesitations, he pushed open the heavy doors. Startled, Koenma looked up, "Kurama, you shouldn't be here!"

Hearing the name of his lover Hiei opened his eyes and looked up; the liquid was at his neck. Kurama could hardly take it what he was seeing.

"What the hell is going on?! Why is he in there? Let him go! Hiei, what are you doing?!" screamed Kurama.

"Kurama, you must leave, it's too late. Please this is hard on all of us," spoke Koenma.

"What are you talking about?" asked the panicked Kurama.

Seeing the liquid rise higher, Kurama rushed to the capsule which held Hiei, "Love, what are you doing? Please stop this." cried the fox, tears running down his face.

Hiei looked away. Kurama put his hands on the cold glass. "Hiei, I love you, please stop this! Just give me some time! Please!" Hiei looked up into the eyes of the desperate man before him. He did something strange; he smiled. It was a melancholy that nearly made Kurama sick. Hiei took his last breath of air as the liquid engulfed his face. He moved his body closer to the glass and placed his hands opposite of Kurama's while resting his head on the glass and for a moment, both felt at peace. Kurama turned, "Koenma stop this now! If you favor your life, stop it now!!"

"Kurama, it's too late. I can't stop it. I warned him, once this is started, he must follow it through." answered Koenma looking down fighting tears of his own.

"No! You will stop this!" Kurama ran and grabbed Koenma by the throat and brought him inches from his own face, "You will find a way." he growled in a low tone.

"Then he will die."

"No! This is unacceptable!" Kurama turned to his lover and both stared into the other's panicked eyes.

The turbines and light roared and blinked faster and faster until a single test-tube sized amount of liquid was injected into the capsule in which Hiei floated in. The bright blue water soon turned green and Hiei began to feel the pain. Sparks of electricity flied off the machine. Without warning, Hiei inhaled the liquid and began convulsing violently. His screams and cries were muffled by the green fluid. In pure agony, his third eye opened wide perceiving danger. Kurama could sense Hiei's spiritual energy steadily diminishing.

"This is suicide!" cried Kurama as he began to beat the glass tube. As Hiei's condition worsened, Kurama pounded the tube harder. Rage and furry took over, swing after swing, hit after hit. Each strike caused splinters of glass to fly through the air, cutting the fox's face. Finally, Hiei's body became irregularly still. "No! I love you!" cried Kurama as he punched harder and harder. The cracks in the glass became larger until….

Smash! Shards of glass went everywhere and the liquid quickly evacuated the capsule, leaving a limp Hiei huddled at the bottom. Kurama rushed to grab the lifeless body and held the wet demon to his chest. "Please don't die! Please don't die! Please don't die! Hiei, I love you, you must know that! Hiei? HIEI!"


End file.
